


Grapes On A Vine

by oracle_of_space



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Thedas, Multi, Other, Still has all the races minus magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bottle of wine is a bridge to Asteria finally meeting someone worth her time and Alistair meets someone capable of changing his entire world. Through trial and tribulation Asteria and Alistair fall in love and land in a situation neither of them saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes On A Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, ha yeah what the fuck am I doing. So with this fic I kinda decided that I would try some mixed point of view switching from first to third. Let me know what you think! I kinda like it.

~Chapter 1~ 

 

Everything seemed quiet despite the soft murmuring of couples and higher class business men discussed things both personal and partnerships wise. Asteria sighed set her elbow on the shiny white table cloth propping up her head. Asteria sat alone at the delicately laid out table, not a fork or spoon lay out of place. Asteria wore a gown of deep violet the split at the knee with a collar in the shape of a v that mirrored further down in the back; her dark brown hair was in a bun with strands of curled hair hanging loose. Normally this may seem quite messy for such a refined establishment but Asteria could have been covered in mud and be the most beautiful person in the room. With high cheekbones and heart shaped face Asteria’s alluring violet eyes and small physique enchanted any who looked her way. However this was her curse as much as her blessing, no one ever saw her for who she was, both men and women gave gifts and money in hopes that she would choose them but not one loved her for her. Even now a man who had been promising who had invited her here already had a wife who caught him red handed here. So now she sit alone cursing coming at all. However Asteria was going to enjoy this dinner and buy the most expensive wine on the menu to say one final fuck you to the guy.  
When the waiter came to her table he was a rather cute looking human man, as she is an elf, blushing but saying “How may I help you?”.  
I smiled, he must be new. “I would like the most expensive bottle of wine you’ve got, please” I say trying to be polite despite my anger.  
He quirked his eyebrow at me. “A bad evening my lady?” The waiter asks before he can stop himself. I don’t mind however I quite like the way he said “my lady”.  
“You may of course saw the scene earlier?” I say bitterly smiling. He smiles sadly before suddenly looking angry.  
“No man should ever ask a lady out when he already has a wife, he is scum.” The waiter snurled. My eyes widen in surprise a bit taken aback. Suddenly as if snapping out of it the waiter looks alarmed and his ears turn red.  
“I, I, Pardon me madam I spoke out of turn.” He stumbles out. I laugh, this man is cute. “Madam?” He asked worried reminding me of a lost pup.  
“Oh I apologize you just made me feel better is all. Thank you” I say smiling fully this time. By now the poor man’s face is completely red.  
“I...I, um. The wine! Yes I’ll get the wine and um anything else?” He asked. I nod to him and say.  
“Will you come back with the wine? I could use some decent company and if your boss complains tell him I’ll buy three more bottles of the wine and I’ll tip you a thousand bucks.” I say smirking as I think of the bill that stupid guy will have to pay along with his divorce. The waiter looks so taken aback he stumbles a bit.  
“Madam you’re very generous I...I will do that!” He shouted and dashed away. I smile and go back to staring out the window of the high rise restaurant. It was very lovely here Asteria thought. Perhaps she could get something out of this evening after all.  
Soon the waiter returned with four bottles of wine and flushed cheeks. After he sat them down he himself took a seat next to me. I sat up placed my hands in my lap and smiled softly.  
“Thank you, for the wine and coming back.” I say. He looked into my eyes, serious as he said.  
“I realize that you may think I’m coming here for your money madam but that isn’t true, no one deserves what happened to you tonight. Besides who will make sure you get home safely after you drink these?” I look at him curiously.  
“You are quite the gentleman. Thank you but you don’t need to worry about me.” I say interested if he can keep up the act but all he did was smile. I noticed too then just when he was smiling how his eyes sparkled.  
“A lady shouldn’t have to walk home alone when someone can walk them.” He said. I paused my eyes narrowing. Strange, why is he being so nice. “You don’t believe me do you?” He asked still smiling. I open my mouth to protest but despite myself I nod. He laughs. “Then allow me to introduce myself. I’m Alistair. I don’t really need the money you offered I make ends meet. Oh yes and you looked so lonely.” He says.  
“Lonely?” I laugh. “What makes you say that?” I say smirking. In truth he hit the nail on the head, so much so I felt a pang through my chest. He looked sympathetic.  
“Hit the mark didn’t I?” He said. “Also you have a great poker face except your eyes give you away.”  
“My eyes? What you can read eyes?” I ask. I feel my nerves start going up the urge to shift or move comes but I hold myself still.  
“Well, not always but something about you just reminds me of someone.” Alistair says looking to the left slightly. “Well madam, perhaps I should pour your wine?” He asked shrugging off a pained look. Alistair stood and took a bottle popping it open as easily as if it were nothing. Alistair then took my wine glass tilted it slightly and poured the rich velvety looking wine filling it about half way. He slowly set it back down with the bottle before sitting again. Something about the way he took care in the task made me slightly curious.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone pour a glass of wine so delicately” I think outloud. Alistair smiles and shakes his head.  
“Madam I just like to be cautious with fragile things. Now I wanted to ask. May I know your name?” Alistair asked. I looked at him before sighing and taking the glass in my hand. I swirled the fine wine examining the way the light caught on the violet-red color. It was an enticing color full of mystery and desire. I took a sip and revealed in the sweet taste as it burned down my throat.  
“ My name. That’s only fair since I know yours, Alistair.” I say smiling when I say his name. He simply sits waiting patiently for me. “Asteria.” I say. Alistair’s facial expression grows soft.  
“What a lovely name.” He says. I drink. “It means star right?” He asks. I look up surprised.  
“How do you know that?” I say.  
“Well I studied latin back when I was a kid, I use to love that name. The way it was written and what it meant touched me but I guess that sounds kinda dumb? Though I really do love your name.” Alistair says blushing and rubbing the back of his head. I was dumb-struck however.  
“I...thank you no one’s ever said that to me.” I say blushing. Alistair looks up and pauses. He lowers his hand.  
“Really?” He asks surprised. I nod softly and drain the glass only to fill it again.  
“Most people I go out with, or know in general only want to be my friend or boyfriend/girlfriend because how I look.” I say matter of factly. Alistair grows a look of horror.  
“Thats awful! How could someone be so shallow, no wonder you’re so suspicious of me! Asteria I’m sorry.” He says with a look of profound sadness.  
“No, no! Don’t be. I don’t mean to be suspicious but I have a hard time trusting others.” I say feeling bad for making him upset. Suddenly he perked up and grabbed my hands reminding me once again of a puppy.  
“I’ll be your friend and prove to you that I really like you for you! That is if you’re willing to try?” He asks excited. I laugh and squeeze his hands.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll try being your friend but we hardly know each other you could really hate how I am or vice versa.” I say amused. Alistair shakes his head in disagreement.  
“No that won’t happen. Besides aren’t we getting to know each other now?” Alistair asks smiling goofily at me. I can’t help smiling at his optimism. So there we sat for hours talking about our likes and dislikes, hobbies, jobs. We had a few things in common we were both nerds for old movies and being outdoors. We both hated cruelty and discrimination. Alistair and I did disagree on which food was the best and which was worse tomatoes or brussel sprouts. It felt natural to talk to him about such silly things, I was having fun. Alistair was funny even goofy but also charming and sweet. Overall he was a great guy and I wanted to spend the entire night talking. Finally however I finished the bottle of wine and it was 2 in the morning.  
“Oh sh- I mean goodness look at the time” Alistair said looking at his watch. At this point in the evening I was now completely wasted.  
“Don’t you mean shit? And who cares how late it is this place closes at what 5?” I say slurring some of my words. Alistair glances up and smiles at me.  
“A bit drunk are we? That really is a sign we should leave.” He says logically. I tilt my head at him and cross my arms.  
“I’m not THAT drunk” I say pissed off all of the sudden. Alistair laughs and shakes his head.  
“Asteria really let me take you home. You shouldn’t go by yourself this late and when...well you’re tipsy.” He says looking me up and down. I huff.  
“Tipsy is better but you better not take advantage of me. Oh also since I’m an elf I live in the alienage. So we have to go there to get to my apartment.” I say wondering what he’ll say. Alistair sighs.  
“I was afraid of that. In that case we really need to get you home. Where do you live i’ll take you home.” Alistair says standing and helping me up as I shakily stand. He put the bottles in a bag went and got changed so that he wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore. When he came back he was wearing a sweater and jeans with sneakers to match.  
“I live in the apartment building room 124. 3rd level. And before you ask there really is only one apartment building.” I say while Alistair grabs my bag and wraps an arm around me so I don’t trip.  
“Okay got it we can take a taxi and your bill is on that douches tab so he’s paying for all of this.” Alistair says as we exit and signal a taxi. When one pulls in he helps me in and then sits down. “To the alienage please.” Alistair asked the driver. The driver being an elf smiled and nodded.  
“Thank goodness you’ll be my last run tonight.” The driver said cheerily. “But you don’t look like no elf. Is she?” He asked. Alistair nodded as the driver started off. “What a pretty thing, lucky fella huh?” The driver asked smirking. Asteria half out of it half in raised an eyebrow at Alistair wondering what he’d say.  
“That isn’t how it is exactly. We aren’t dating.” Alistair said with an uncomfortable expression.  
“Ah, I see. So how much this one sell for?” The driver asked frowning slightly. Asteria sighed a little bit and was about to speak when Alistair jumped up and shouted.  
“NO! SHE ISN’T A PROSTITUTE SHE’S MY FRIEND AND SHE HAD A BAD DAY AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE SHE GETS HOME” He was red in the face by the time he was done whether it was anger or embarrassment Asteria couldn’t tell.  
“Woah, calm down buddy. ‘Sually when one of them pretty elf ladys that drunk and has a guy going to the alienage, it ain’t because they dating.” The driver said looking in the mirror to catch Alistair’s eye. Alistair shook his head and glanced at Asteria.  
“You know it’s true Alistair. That’s how it is” I say.  
“It’s illegal.” Alistair says under his breath. The driver and I both laugh bitterly.  
“Boy, there’s no way you that blind.” The driver said in disbelief. Alistair looked down and leaned back folding his hands in his lap.  
“Alistair, that doesn’t stop it from happening. For some of us that’s the only way we eat.” I say placing my hand on his shoulder. Alistair places his right hand over mine.  
“It’s wrong. People shouldn’t have to resort to that in order to live. Elves are people not animals.” He said stubbornly ignoring that it was something that couldn’t be changed. Both the driver and I stared at him. Not many held that opinion especially a human man.  
“Well son, if you think that way do somethin’ ‘bout it.” The driver said looking back to the road. We sat that way the rest of the way to the alienage. When the driver pulled out in front of the gate to the alienage Alistair dug into his wallet and gave him a hundred dollar bill and told the driver keep the change. Alistair slung an arm around Asteria and helped her unsteadily to the towering building in the elven district. Men both elven and human called out about “hitting that” or “honey i got more than that loser can offer”. Several times Asteria told Alistair to just ignore them and keep walking. Finally, however, the two reached the building and left the street.  
“Asteria?” Alistair asked quietly.  
“Yes?” I responded.  
“Is there no elevator?” He asked even more quietly. I smiled and shook my head.  
“Nope, only stairs.” I said very amused with the idea of Alistair dragging me up three flights of stairs. Alistair looked at me with a look of despair and sighed closing his eyes. He adjusted the bags further down his arm and then picked me up bridal style. I was stunned for a moment before looking at him in confusion.  
“I, um, this way, I can, um, make sure you get up the stairs safely, and well, um…” Alistair said fumbling his words. I giggle and swing my arm out to point to the stairs.  
“Well mister knight in shining armor the staircase to thee peasant’s room lay three stories up.” I say giggling. Alistair sends a glare, while blushing, my way before walking to and up the stairs. We’re quiet for the most part as Alistair ascends but Asteria can’t help but notice how nice it feels being carried by him. Alistair’s arms were warm, strong but also gentle around her. She couldn’t help but remember what he said about being careful with fragile things. Asteria wondered if that’s what he thought of her, something fragile and about to break. She didn’t like that at all.  
“You know, Alistair, I’m not going to fall apart” I say pouting at him. Alistair stopped at a landing and looked at me in the eye surprised.  
“I know. If anything i’ll fall apart you’r--” Alistair began but I interrupted  
“Say heavy and I’ll throw you down the stairs.” I warn him. Alistair laughed and I felt his chest rumble against my shoulder.  
“My lady! Perish the thought. Heavy? No, no. Walking upstairs carrying your BAGS are heavy.” Alistair says enunciating the word bags. “You weigh little more than a feather, Asteria, a nice weight with a soft touch.” He mumbled out the rest. I brighten up though.  
“Well yes three bottles of unopened wine are heavy but you’re a big guy you’ll manage.” I say matter of factly. Alistair feigned a look of hurt.  
“Asteria, I’m hurt or is it flattered I’m not really sure if that was a compliment or not.” He asks raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Take it as a compliment.” I say patting his chest smiling. Alistair lifted me and the bags to keep us both from slipping out of his grasp and he continued up.  
“Thank you. I will take it as such.” Alistair says smirking. Finally we reached the 3rd floor and Alistair sadly sat me down at the landing. Leading the way I opened the door and walked to the end of the hallway to room 124. I reached into my bra and pulled the key out, whilst I did so Alistair blushed and spun around causing me to laugh. I unlocked the door and walk in and paused waiting to see if Alistair would come.  
“Ah, um, I-i’m coming in.” Alistair said having to duck to enter through the doorway. I switch the light on and open my arms dramatically.  
“Welcome, Alistair, to my humble dwelling” I say giggling and kicking off my shoes. Alistair closed the door before turning around and paused. Asteria’s home was one small kitchen in the left corner and a small bed pushed in the right corner closest to him. A closet was just to the side of the bed and a small writing desk with a laptop laying closed and lamp was opposite the door. There was one window over the desk, a ceiling fan with one light bulb and finally in the far right a door lead that most likely lead to a ridiculously tiny bathroom.  
“Asteria….” Alistair said stunned. I looked at him smiling understandingly at his surprise. This place was a dump.  
“A lot different than a human’s apartment huh? Oh well, she’s mine and I’m hers and that’s all that matters to me. Even if she is a bit, well, of a fixer-upper.” I say brushing a hand against the wall. Alistair sat the bag of bottles down on the kitchen counter and walked over to me.  
“I, um, at least it’s low maintenance?” Alistair says unsure how to be polite.  
“You mind if I change?” I ask walking to my closet.  
“Oh! No no um i’ll just be over here.” Alistair says turning around blushing and looking at the wall. Asteria smiles and opens the sliding door. It wasn’t very full of clothes just t-shirts, dresses, pants, and shoes, enough to get by with. Asteria pulled out the hair tie keeping her hair up and tossed it aside. Next she pulled her dress carefully over her head and grab a lone hanger, hanging it next to her other dresses. Now just in her bra and underwear she grabbed the baggiest shirt in the closet and threw it over on to the bed. Asteria closed the closet and walked to the bed, she unhooked her bra and tossed it in the laundry hamper then pulled on the shirt. Asteria grabbed the pj pants on her bed and pulled them on too. Alistair in the behind Asteria facing the wall could be seen fiddling with his hands looking down slowly turning more red.  
“Done!” I sang in a sing-song voice. Alistair glanced over and then turned around completely a hand at the back of his head.  
“Um well, since you’re home and, um, alright I should get going.” Alistair said starting to edge his way to the door. I marched right in front of him and stood in the way.  
“I can’t let you leave!” I say stomping my bare foot against the wood floor. Alistair raised his hands up alarmed.  
“Um, why not?” Alistair asked confused. I huffed and crossed my arms and shaking the hair out of my face to look him in the eye.  
“That would be rude. How am I going to repay your generosity if you just leave?” I ask lifting an eyebrow at him.  
“Oh! No, Asteria I don’t need anything it was my pleasure.” Alistair said shaking his head smiling at me. I frowned at him.  
“I insist.” I say almost hissing the words. Alistair sighs and places his hands on his hips smirking.  
“Well, if you insist….How about a date?” He asked shyly. I lower my arms and nod my head.  
“Done. Here let me get you my number that way you can call. I walk past him and to my desk. I tear off a random paper and write my number down before returning.  
“What? Wow really?” He asked surprised. I put a hand on my hip and lean on my leg.  
“Yes. If that’s what you want. I like your company having a date is the least I could do. Plus you’re attractive, plus you’re too much a gentleman to be a dick. So yeah.” I say smiling. Alistair’s face lit up like a little kid getting some candy.  
“Wow! Um, I’ll call! And text and we’ll meet up! Yeah!” He said excited. I laughed and stuffed the paper in his pocket.  
“I’m just a phone call away. Call me anytime between twelve and two. Or after four. Those are my work hours. I have Thursdays off so call anytime you want then.” I say.  
“Yes! I’ll call thank you!” Alistair says before finally exiting and closing the door behind him. Asteria sighed with a small smile still on her face. She walked to the door and locked it before setting her head against the door. Alistair leaned against the door huge smile on his face a small paper with beautifully curling letters that said “Thanks for tonight, I really appreciate it. Don’t wait too long to call! ;P” and then her number. He pulled his phone out and put the number in before he could lose the paper. Alistair slipped his phone and the paper back into his wallet before heading off. As he opened the door to the stairwell he looked back smiled and knew that call would be coming sooner than Asteria might think.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments really help me get an understanding on what I can work on so let me know! Please.


End file.
